AG176: Going for Choke!
Battle Frontier |guest =Harley, Drew |machars =Ash Ketchum, Brock, May, Max |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Jessie's Wobbuffet, James' Mime Jr., May's Combusken, May's Squirtle, Brock's Forretress, Gardenia's Cacnea, Drew's Roselia, Drew's Flygon, Harley's Banette, Coordinator's Noctowl, Coordinator's Skarmory |major =May receives her 5th ribbon. May learns that the Kanto Grand Festival will be in Indigo Plateau. Drew is revealed to have obtained 5 Kanto ribbons. |image =AG176.png |b1 =knowledgesymbol.png |b2 =Gutssymbol2.png |b3 =Tacticssymbol.png |jair =May 4, 2006 |uair =November 30, 2006 |songs2 =Battle Frontier (song) |michars =Lilian Meridian, Raoul Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, Other Coordinators, Audience |local =Mulberry City, Pokémon Contest |rchars =Jessie, James, Nurse Joy, Harley, Drew |b4 =Lucksymbol.png |b5 =Spiritsymbol.png |b6 =Abilitysymbol.png}} is the 30th episode of Pokémon: Battle Frontier. Episode Plot The Contest continues. Jessie and May are not going to battle each other... yet. Brock is impressed and tells May to stay relaxed and she will win. Ash supports her, telling her she will win the last ribbon. Jessie (as Jessiebella) tells May she has no chance after the performance she gave. May says (angrily) that she will win and insults her. Jessie tells that she can tell that to Harley and quickly gets out, not to recognized as Jessie. Drew comes, but leaves when the heroes support May. However, James and Meowth in disguise tell Ash he has a phone call from home, so Drew follows them. Next is Jessie. She sends Banette. Ash, Brock and Max came into a room where the phone should be, but realize they have been trapped - James and Meowth locked them inside. A more shocking revelation is they trapped them inside a cage and the balloon is filled with air, so they go higher and higher. Harley is pleased with such news, and even more when he sees Jessie won against her opponent. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but the attack bounces back. Suddenly, they begin to fall down, as the balloon popped. Flygon uses Sandstorm to bring them down. Meanwhile, it is May's turn - she sends Squirtle and her opponent his Skarmory. Skarmory starts with Steel Wing, but Squirtle counters with Rapid Spin. Ash, Brock and Max are free - Drew's Flygon used Flamethrower to free them, but they need to come back, as May is in danger. Squirtle uses Ice Beam, but Skarmory dodges. Skarmory uses Swift, though Squirtle uses Bubble to counter. May's the winner, as the time stopped and she lost less points. Ash, Brock, Max and Drew hurry to get to the Contest building, but fall in a hole. James and Meowth block the hole with steel bars and are pleased they co-operate with Harley. The heroes hear this and Team Rocket leaves them. So, Brock sends Forretress, who uses Rapid Spin to break the bars. Later, the only two Contestants are May and Jessiebella. James and Meowth return to Harley. Harley demands the Pokémon they got, as they stand under May. James sends Cacnea and Mime Jr. to help Harley. Harley tells them to wait for signal and the plan will commence. Still, the heroes come to break the plans. James tells Jessie wants just fame, to which is concluded Jessiebella is Jessie. Harley goes to work out his plan, though Max tells them Banette and Cacturne are his, so it is against a rule. However, Harley corrects them that there is no rule for lending Pokémon. Harley clarifies to Drew that he shouldn't make him mad at the Grand Festival and Drew tells him the same. Harley, James and Meowth go away. Ash thanks for Drew for rescuing them, though Drew tells it was just to have someone supporting May. Meanwhile, May has her battle - she sends Squirtle and Jessie Banette. Banette uses Thunder, knocking Squirtle down. Squirtle uses Ice Beam, freezing Banette. However, Banette unfreezes itself and uses Will O' Wisp. However, Squirtle goes inside its shell, so little damage has been done. Still, everyone is amazed by the attack Banette made. Banette uses Thunder, though Squirtle uses Bubble to negate the attack and hit Banette. Jessie is not amazed and yells at Banette. Banette uses Frustration, which deals serious damage, though Squirtle goes inside its shell. Squirtle uses Rapid Spin, spinning Banette a lot. Jessie insults Banette, who uses Will O' Wisp, though Squirtle spins to dodge them all. Banette uses Thunder, though Squirtle evades and tackles Banette and knocks it out, angering Team Rocket and Harley. Banette uses Frustration, so Squirtle goes to use Ice Beam, but the time stopped. Surprisingly, both Jessie and May have the exact amount of points left. Since it is a tie, May or Jessie have to reduce their opponent's points to zero, though there is no time limit. While May and Squirtle stand proudly, Jessie tells Banette it is going to win or else. Banette uses Thunder, though Squirtle uses Ice Beam, but Banette dodges. Banette uses Will O' Wisp, but Squirtle spins and uses Bubble to negate the attack. Squirtle uses Ice Beam, freezing Banette and tackles it. Jessie tells Banette to get up, but Jessie lost all her points, so May is the winner. Jessie and Banette are crushed, but the audience still clap for them for such a battle. Raoul gives her the final ribbon and thanks for such an performance. Lilian tells the Grand Festival will be in Indigo Plateau and tells them they need to be there. Harley is angry Jessie did not win and insults Team Rocket. However, he is pleased to know he will be able to beat her at the Grand Festival. May comes to Ash, Brock and Max with a letter - info about Kanto's Grand Festival. She sees Drew and Ash tells her Drew rescued them. May comes to Drew and tells him she will be at Indigo Plateau. Drew goes away, waving goodbye to her. Ash is pleased to know he will watch them battle, but May reminds him that first they need to be at the Battle Pyramid to see him battle the last Frontier Brain. Trivia Mistakes *Banette was hit by Tackle, though it shouldn't have been, as it is a Ghost-type Pokémon. *Banette was hit by Rapid Spin, though it shouldn't have been, as it is a Ghost-type Pokémon. *Though Lilian told that May's first battle was the last one in second round, later the screen displayed as the other four Contestants did not battle. Gallery May wants to win AG175 2.jpg Brock, Max and Ash are trapped in the box AG175 3.jpg Flygon uses Sandstorm to put the box safely AG175 4.jpg The heroes encounter Harley and Team Rocket AG175 5.jpg Banette uses Will O' Wisp AG175 6.jpg Jessie is upset AG175 7.jpg May won the last ribbon AG175 8.jpg Harley is angry AG175 9.jpg Drew departs away }} Category:Pokémon: Battle Frontier Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Pokémon Contests Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes focusing on Jessie Category:Episodes focusing on Harley Category:Episodes featuring May receiving a Ribbon Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takenori Kawada Category:Episodes directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Megumi Yamashita Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors